


Closed Chapters

by cullenlovesmen



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken chastity vows, Dramatic Hawke, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullenlovesmen/pseuds/cullenlovesmen
Summary: When Sebastian sneaks out of Garrett's bed in the middle of the night, leaving behind nothing but a cryptic note, Garrett believes it's the end of their story. As the storm rattling Kirkwall's windows gets worse, however, a knock on the door distracts him from his dismal thoughts.
Relationships: Male Hawke/Sebastian Vael
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Closed Chapters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/gifts).



When the brisk clang of the door knocker echoed in the hall, Sebastian was the last person Garrett expected to see. 

Garrett had woken up alone in bed, looking for all the world like there’d never been anyone by his side. The sheets had been cool under his palm, the bundle of potions Sebastian had purchased from the markets gone from his desk. Aside from a neatly folded note, there was nothing to be found, nothing extraordinary to see.

_‘I’m sorry.’_

The mabari had slept by the hearth, bathed in the red glow of dying embers. His sole companion snored softly, undisturbed by the growing distress of its master.

The hours of the day had passed slowly, carrying Garrett from confusion to resignation and guilt. Come evening, he was quite convinced the chapter of his life that included Sebastian was closed for good. 

And so it was he’d slapped the book in his lap closed, uncaring of losing the page he’d been on. It wasn’t as though he’d focused on a word it said. He’d expected Fenris at the door, perhaps, or maybe Merrill — she would sometimes take refuge in the mansion when the rain flooded the floor of her apartment. 

Alas, Sebastian stood before him, hooded against the weather, not quite meeting Garrett’s eyes. “Hello, Hawke.” 

Garrett stammered out a greeting, pulling his dressing gown tighter about himself. The wind gushed to his face and he blinked against its force, not quite managing to look away from Sebastian.

“I’ve been relieved from what remained of my duties in the chantry,” Sebastian shifted his weight from one leg to another, “and Fenris has been kind enough to offer me a room.” He opened his mouth, as if to say something and immediately thinking better of it. After a small pause, he said, “If you need me, that’s where you will find me.” 

Sebastian’s voice was even, but Garrett could see the distress in the man’s eyes; and no wonder. The rain poured down as they stood at Garrett’s doorstep, rivulets of water running down Sebastian’s hood — and Garrett’s heart clenched. 

He’d caused this.

One fateful move and Sebastian’s world came crashing down. One step too far — a step they could never retrace. 

Had he really expected Sebastian to lie to the Grand Cleric; to act as though nothing had happened?

“I suppose that’s all,” Sebastian paused, rubbing the back of his neck, eyes cast to the ground. “I just thought you needed to know. Goodnight, Hawke.” 

Garrett stood pinned to the spot, watching Sebastian’s retreating back. He swallowed around a clogged throat, gripped by an invisible force. How could he ever begin to make up for what he’d done? Sebastian had so little already — and now he’d lost a family, and a conviction Hawke had smashed to a thousand pieces with… 

Longing gazes? Facetious flirting? Hungry hands that sought to map every inch of Sebastian’s skin?

He couldn’t leave things like this; Sebastian deserved better. Garrett’s stomach pulled into knots, but he managed a holler: “Don’t go!”

Sebastian stopped in his tracks. The man cast a look from behind his shoulder, and for a moment their gazes held. At last, Sebastian turned, making his way towards Hawke with hesitant steps.

“I’m…” Garrett scratched his jaw through his beard, cringing, “ _‘Sorry’_ seems so inadequate. But I am. I’m sorry—”

“What in my actions made you think I was unwilling?” Sebastian interrupted, studying Hawke’s face solemnly. He straightened his back, indifferent as a gust of wind threw his hood back with a wet flap. “Why do you apologise for giving me what I wanted?”

Garrett’s fingers drew into a fist and relaxed in turns inside the pocket of his dressing gown. “But I made you want—”

Sebastian’s chuckle cut Garrett off; it was a careful, quiet thing, melting into a sigh. He bit into his lip as though deep in thought, before asking, “When you said all those things, did you really mean them?” 

The chunk lodged in Garrett’s throat expanded at once as the memories resurfaced. A sweetness after another had fallen from his lips as they’d shuffled between the sheets; he’d drowned Sebastian in kisses, wrapped him in praise and appreciation. _‘I’ve wanted you forever’_ pressed into Sebastian’s shoulder, _‘You have no idea what you do to me’_ brushed against his eyelids, _‘I wish you could stay with me, always’_ murmured into the back of his neck as they moved together. 

Garrett’s ears burnt, thinking about the words now — such sentiments had no place in the waking world, least of all the wet misery that was Hightown tonight. And yet the truth in them was solid, undeniable. 

Somehow, he forced the words out: “I meant all of it.”

The set of Sebastian’s shoulders relaxed, and the subtle twinkle of hope in his eyes nearly had Garrett forget how to breathe. When the corner of Sebastian’s mouth quirked up, warmth spread in Garrett’s chest and he reached out, pausing in mid-air as he realised what he was doing. 

Sebastian stood still, taking a deep breath. Emboldened, Garrett cupped Sebastian’s cheek, thumb tracing the line of his smile. 

Leaning against Garrett’s hand the slightest bit, Sebastian closed his eyes and let out a sigh. “I’m sorry for leaving the way I did. I needed some time to think.” 

“It’s fine,” Garrett murmured, brushing the soft skin of the man’s lower lip. As Sebastian met his gaze, relieved, something Garrett had secretly longed for staggered out: “Would you— would you stay with me, now that you can?” 

Sebastian blew out a breath and took a step closer, cupping Garrett’s hand in his. He pressed a wet, cool forehead on Garrett’s heated one, breathing against his lips. “I didn’t dare hope you’d ask that.” 

The beat of his heart drummed in his ears, and Garrett waited; for a kiss, for an answer. He slid their joined hands down Sebastian’s neck, brushing the fine hairs on the back of his neck. 

The kiss came first; a hesitant, slow slotting of their lips, a gentle slide. As they parted, Sebastian slid an arm around Garrett’s waist, looking up at him with a smile. “I think I’d like that.” 

Garrett pulled them inside, and as he closed the door to the raging elements, he reopened the chapter he'd thought forever closed. 


End file.
